Super Mario Galaxy: Reztropolis
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: The story continues as Mario enters the evil city. Can he save the world before the thirty days are up or will it be Game Over for him and all the worlds? Sequel to Ancient Ways. Rated for language, blood, and violence.
1. SMG 3 Ch 1: City of Evil

I was wondering what was in the air as I looked around. I managed to beat the guards and got inside. I barely managed to get in, blood coming out of my nose. I decided to scan the area to find a way to my destination. I looked up at the dark cloudy sky. I wonder how the sky got that way, but I had to think about other things. I need to stop this before Bowser's plan is going to kill me. I decided to stop wasting time and I entered the city and scaled the towers, hoping for the best.

Super Mario Galaxy 3: Reztropolis

Chapter 1

I decided to explore the rooftop of the building near the entrance of the city. I sat down and looked around my surroundings. As I guessed it, Reztropolis was a city for the future. Every building has a T.V for a window, showing Rez or Bowser on them. As for the heart of the city, I knew that it was a long ways away from where I am. The air smelled like turning gears and acid. I don't think that nobody else but me, Bowser, his army, Rez, and his robots live in this place you called a city.

Click...Click...Click...Click...BOOM!!!!!

The building exploded and sent me flying into one of the many T.V's. I was hanging on for dear life as I looked down into the acid. I was thinking about climbing up when I heard the same clicking again...BOOM!!!!!!! The building exploded again, sending me to the bottom of the acid pool. I jumped up and crashed into one of the windows before I fell into the acid. I was bleeding heavily as I fell on the ground. Before I blacked out, I was thinking...I've been in the city for 20 minutes and now I'm in trouble of dieing.

A few hours later...

I woke up in the darkness in a bed. I tried to get up, but my ribs were in pain. "His vitals are back to normal, doctor." I heard a female voice nearby. "He took one heck of a nasty fall." I heard a male voice this time. I sat up and tried to look around, but as I did, the two people walked in. "Ah, you're awake. That's good to know. My name is Dr. Stiles, but you can call me Derek. And this is Nurse Angie." I greeted both o them and asked them why are they here. I knew them from somewhere but I did not know where thy are from. Angie then said, "Well, we came here before Rez and Bowser took over the city. We are the only people here that help anybody if there is anybody. We did find a lizard who is going after Rez, but he went into the T.V before we helped him." She said. "Since then, we hid here from all the evil here until we heard an explosion near us and found out that another building was gone. We searched near it and we found you lying on the ground, so we took you here and we healed you." Derek said with a small grin. I thanked them for helping me. "But e do need your help. Bowser's plan is going to launch in thirty days and we need you to find a way into the center of the city." Angie said. I nodded my head and asked what I should do. Derek was happy and then explained, "We are going to show you a secret way into the television world and find the lizard we helped before. Once you found him, make your way to the center of the city and take down Rez and Bowser's plans once and for all." He said. Angie gave me a sack of items and said, "We put some things in here to help you on your mission."

I pulled all the items and found: Antibiotic Gel, Eight Surgical Tools, bandages, and a red remote. "Each of these items can help you greatly. I also put a book on how to use the Surgical Tools wisely. The red remote is used to open up the other T.V's to go into." Angie said with a serious look on her face. "Here is some acid proof boots we found and a chip to put into a communicator so you can contact us if you need help." Derek said. I nodded and noticed that Angie was blushing a bright pink. I told Derek and he also blushed. "Well, we...like each other, but that's not the point." He pushed a button, revealing a small hole. "This will lead you to the first T.V, but you need some rest if you want to start out fresh." Angie finished. I nodded and fell asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up, said goodbye to Derek and Angie, and made my way into the small hole. I crawled into the hole, smelling the funky acid smell as I continued my way into it. I reached a dead end and found a ladder leading to the top of a platform. I started climbing and reached the top. I saw a door at the other end of the tunnel. I opened the door, finding that I'm back outside. I looked around and saw a T.V a few buildings away. I thought I should use my long jump, but it could be risky. One wrong move and I'm going to go back to the Dead zone for good. I stepped back a few feet and ran to the edge and did my long jump. I landed and the ledge broke. I quickly grabbed on and pulled myself up. Once that was over, I was in front of the T.V. It looks like it can take me to the world of cartoons...very interesting. I heard something and turned around to find Mr. L in front of me.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. It's been awhile since we last seen each other, Mario. I knew you would come here and try to stop us, but you're running out of time. Once Bowser and Rez complete the plan, it's all over for you. Since our last fight ended, I think it's time for Round 2!!!" Mr. L jumped up and tried to jump on me, but I rolled away and side kicked his knee. He bent down in pain but got up quickly. I punched him in the face and sent him high in the sky. I jumped up and grabbed his legs and I started to swing very fast and I threw him as far as I can. He landed unharmed and angry. "Don't worry man, I will get your sorry butt soon. Until then, I'll see you later." Mr. L jumped off the building and was gone. I looked at my communicator and Derek was on the line. "I hope you're doing alright, Mario. Now stop wasting time and enter the T.V and find Gex." I nodded and stepped on the green switch and I jumped into the T.V.

Toon TV: We are hunting lizards.

I stepped on the ground of this cartoonish world. I saw everything have a face on it...reminds me of back home. I looked around and saw Gex lying on the ground. I ran up to him and looked at him. He was ok, but is knocked out at the moment. I decided to wake him up and after many minutes of trying, he woke up. "Man, my head hurts like there's no tomorrow...Mario? Man, I really must be seeing things. What are you doing here?" I explained everything to him and why I'm here. "Interesting story you got there, Mario. I came here looking for the remotes and I get knocked out by something. I did get a remote from a rabbit who was being chased by a hunter, but I still got. Let's get out of this dump." I picked him up and we exited this very screwy world we like to call cartoons.

Reztropolis

We landed back on top of the building were Gex looked around and sighed. "Man, things got worse since I've been here but at least we got two red remotes. We need to head for the next T.V and get some more." I nodded and we headed back for Derek and Angie. A few minutes passed as we entered the hideout. After we made some introductions, Derek told us some good news. "While you were gone, I found out that there's a train that can take you to a different part of this city. After much research, I discovered that we are...one-thousand miles away from the center of the city," at this moment, both mine and Gex's mouth fell to the floor, "But if you tak the train, this you are only five-hundred miles away from the center...but there is a problem. The train ride is a ten day ride through the city and it's guarded with some of the most baddest of Rez's robots and Bowser's men." I was shocked at all this information. Angie then said in a sad tune, "Many people died on that train ride and I think it's dangerous to even ride something like that but you guys have no other choice." I nodded while Gex asked where the train station is. "The station is right near here and the train leaves in a few minutes so you guys better hurry and not miss it." Derek finished. I nodded and we headed out the hole and headed out way to the station.

Rez Train Station

Me and Gex managed to get to the station just before it left. We had to sneak in the back of the train to not get spotted. The train started as we headed for our destination. "According to what Derek said, once we get to...our destination, we need to contact him from there, but this train stops at a small area where I heard is very dangerous. But until then, we have to wait until then. Who knows what Rez and Bowser is doing right now." Gex decided to fall asleep as I looked back at the station. I wondered how this is going to turn out. I mean, what happens when the thirty days are over and the plan takes a full effect? Will I even get to the center in time to even stop it? I heard talking coming from one of the guards. I listened closely to hear whats hes saying. "Man, I may be a robot, but I hate being a guard. But Rez does have a point. When he does finish the Megastation, we can be able to build the biggest empire the worlds have ever seen. I also found out that the huge shell guy...what was his name...Bowser is going to kill Rosalina and once her blood spills on the Megastation, it can be able to create an empire so big that no one can stop it." The guard walked away as I sat there, mouth opened and tears in my eyes. Bowser wants to kill Rosalina so he can build this Megastation and finally build the empire of his dreams. He took my home, he took my brother, he took all the worlds and galaxies, he took Peach, but now he's asking for an ass kicking. I have to stop him now or it's over. I decided to fall asleep and tell Gex after we wake up later. I need to stop them. Everybody is counting on me to win. I wonder whats going to happen if I lose?

The next day...

I told Gex about whats going on and he's not really happy. We then heard a siren and a voice. "WARNING!!! WE ARE NOW ENTERING A VERY DANGEROUS AREA SO BE CAREFUL!!!" The train stopped and we got off. The train was going to be here for two days so we explored. But we found out that this area is where they put some of the people who have been affected by the acid near the city. As we walked in, people came out of the shacks and walked towards us, blood in their eyes. "Mario, these guys are not giving us the welcome wagon. We need to run towards that building!" We ran the building and we sealed all the doors and windows. "Looks like these guys are bad." I then heard a window crash and I saw two boomerangs hitting the floor. I told Gex that they belonged to Sokka and Link. "Mario, if we don't come up with something fast, we are going to get killed!" I looked at him as the door crashed down to the floor. I was ready for the worst...and I got it.

To be continued...

A/N: Longest chapter I ever wrote, but here it is. It will take a few days to get the next chapter up, but it will be fast. Took me a few hours to write this baby and I'm happy. See you guys in the next chapter!!!!


	2. SMG 3 Ch 2: An old face of evil

Super Mario Galaxy 3: Reztropolis

Chapter 2

Inside the shack

So this is how a hero dies. Being eaten by a bunch of zombies who used to be your friends. This is nice. I was thinking of a plan to make sure we can live tomorrow, but the zombies are coming in. Gex started using his tail to try to fend them off, but it wasn't working as he hoped it would. I decided to take matters into my own hands and started punching like a crazy man. I remembered that I can use my Mario Finale on these losers. I told Gex to hold them off until I charged up. Gex was trying, but they were getting too close to us. We touched the wall and were trapped. I had to unleash the Mario Finale now or we're going to die. The power was too great for me to handle and I unleashed it, burning us and the whole shack. Me and Gex went upstairs as the fire started to spread. We had to get out of there before the whole shack gets burned down. I crashed through the window and went on the roof. Bullets started to fly as me and Gex was climbing on the roof.

"We should go to the church were we can be safe!" Gex said as he started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. I long jumped my way towards the church, bullets whizzing past my ear. We opened the door to the church and closed it behind us, locking it in the process. We heard music playing from the orgains in the center of the church. We took a look closer and saw a man playing them. "Well, when evil comes to this area, I feel complete. I defeated him to be here today in front of your eyes. I have unlimited power now that my enemy is gone. Since you worthless pile of crap is here, I think it's time to kick your asses." He turned around and was facing us, shock in our eyes. "Hahahahaha. You have been warned. And now you will feel the power of the Great Ganondorf!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" He charged at us with great speed and punched me in the gut and kicked Gex into the wall. He then charged up and smashed me into the ground and then uppercut me into the ceiling. Gex did a flying tail kick, but Ganondorf grabbed his tail and threw him into the seats. I did my Meteor Smash on his head, but he disappeared and kicked me in the back of the head. "You fools are too weak to even go up againest me. It's time to finish this." He started to charge up a punch, which was turning a really dark purple. He ran up to Gex and smashed his fist into Gex's face, causing an explosion and sending Gex flying into the wall. Blood smeared on the wall as Gex fell limp on the floor. I was really angry now and I charged up my power until I unleashed my Mario Finale...but Ganondorf reflected it backs towards me, burning me badly. I was then lifted up from the ground and met his evil eyes. "You see, I think it's time for you two to take a little trip." He then picked Gex up and he threw us into the big window and crashed into the ground on the outside.

Ganondorf found a rail cart and tied us up on it. "I'm sending you guys to to one of my favorite places: Rez's Casino of Horror. I love to spend my killing money there. I hope you guys have a good ride! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He pushed the rail cart and we were speeding down a hill at full speed. I was shocked as hell as Gex was still out. We kept rounding corners of a mountain and I thought we were on a roller coaster. I looked ahead to find that the rails are broken from the end. I closed my eyes and we were launched from the rails and then we crashed into a tree.

A few hours later...

I woke up to find that I'm in the tree while Gex was on the ground. I untied myself and jumped out of the tree. I picked Gex up and walked out of the forest until we saw a casino in the distance. It reminded me of Starlight City only darker. I found that all the buildings were huge for them being casinos...now that I think about it, it was a casino, slot machines were even on the streets. I jumped up from the ground and climbed my way to the top of the casino. Gex started to mumble something when I put him down. "Remote...is...near...check at...the giant...slot machine." He then fell silent again. I looked up and found a really huge slot machine in the distance. I looked closer and found out that it had a path to the top of it, so it should be easy. I then felt a sharp pain in my ribs and saw a huge wound. I grabbed it and jumped off the building towards the casino lit night. I don't know why but I had a feeling that I was being watched.

Bowser's POV

I can't believe that Mario and Gex survived their little trip. Oh well, I least he can't get the remote here because I have a plan that's not going to fail. I called up Mr. L and told him that if the plan was ready. "Oh yes, Lord Bowser, it's ready to rip Mario and his friend into sheads." I laughed as I looked at Mr. L's robot. I was still amazed how he done it. "It was easy Lord Bowser. First I had to kill him and then used his body to build the robot. It's basically him but with different parts. I call him Metal Sonic V. 2! Hehehe!" I was laughing to see a former hero becoming a member of my unstoppable army. Now he can be able to beat Mario once and for all!!! I saw Metal Sonc's eyes glow red and chased after Mario with blood on his mind. Hahahahaha!!!!

To be continued...

A/N: Another chapter is now up and ready to read for you. I hope to get another chapter up before Christmas, but I need to see. I'll see you guys later!!!


	3. SMG 3 Ch 3: Cold Heart

Super Mario Galaxy 3: Reztropolis

Chapter 3

Rez's Casino

I quickly ran towards the giant slot machine and had to stop because of my wound. I just hope that Gex is doing okay without me. I looked up at the slot machine...and it was indeed huge when you are up close. I had to be careful not to be found by the guards around here as I make my way up the machine. I started my walk towards the top only to be stopped by a few guards.I decided to jump off the rail and I spun around and kicked the guards off their feet. I ran towards the top as the weather started to become cold in the air.

On top of the Slot Machine

I managed to get to the top of the machine, only to find that there was no re mote. I looked around until I heard feet stomping on the top. I turned around and then my face got slashed by claws. I then saw a metal figure that looked like Sonic. "You are the one that master wanted to kill." I was shocked at this and was ready to fight. "Identification is complete. You are indeed Mario and now I must kill you." It rolled into a ball and rolled forward. I jumped and I was riding him like a ball. It stopped and slammed me on the ground, breaking it slightly. It jump up and came crashing down on my lungs, breaking the ground some more. I rolled on my side and tried to get up, but Metal Sonic stopped me. "This is now over human." He smashed me into the ground, causing me to go through the roof of the slot machine. I fell until I hit the bottom floor. I sat up until I saw Metal Sonic charge up a bomb. "See you in hell!" He threw the bomb into the slot machine, causing an...

BOOM!!!!!!!

Gex's POV

I slowly got up from my dream. I felt really bad and I saw fire in the distance. I saw a figure coming out of the fire and it was Metal Sonic holding the body of Mario. I saw blood dripping from the body of my friend as I fell to the floor again. I decided to take this in my own hands. I contacted Derek and told him where "he" is located. Derek told me that I can find "him" near the tallest hotel in the casino. I looked around and saw the hotel. I jumped off the roof and made my way towards the hotel.

Mario's POV

All I can see is darkness as I was being carried by Metal Sonic. I heard him say a few words and then he dropped me. I heard fighting and I was picked up again. I heard steps and then being put on a couch. I opened my eyes to find Gex and Mr. L looking at me. I quickly got up and fell to the floor with pain. "Brother, are you ok?" Mr. L said. I was confused until I saw that it was Luigi. I smiled and asked him what happened after all this time.

Luigi decided to tell the whole story from the top. "Well bro, after the whole thing in space, I decided to go back to our house, only to be kidnapped by Rez and Bowser. They had me cloned into Mr. L and threw me here after that and they told you that I was dead. I was hiding here until Rez decided to build the Megastation. I decided to train alittle bit to fight them back until I heard of someone entering the city. I thought it might be somebody else but then I heard that it was Mario. I wanted to leave, but then Rez created Metal Sonic to patrol all the casinos around here so I couldn't leave. I heard fighting outside and saw Gex and you so I sprund into action and saved you guys from being killed." I was really glad to see my brother was ok and I looked at my watch. Ten days already passed and only twenty more days before the plan is complete. "There is a way to get to the center of the city, but it has rails all over the place. You need to get those new railing boots if you want to continue...DUCK!!!!' Luigi ducked as a razor blade crashed into the window. I saw Metal Sonic flying there. "I have found the humans. I must now kill them for my master." Luigi fired back with the Luigi Torpedo and smashed into the metal chest of Sonic. I decided to stand up and charge up my power. Luigi continued to fight Metal Sonic until I told him to jump up. I unleashed the Mario Super Finale on Metal Sonic and saw him fly into the distance, dropping a pair of boots in the process. "Those are the railing boots. Try them on." Luigi said with a grin on his face. I tried on the boots and they fit perfectly. Luigi opened up a secret passage with a rail in it. "If we take this rail, we can make it to the center of the city." Luigi said as he jumped on the rail. Gex followed and I jumped on, sliding down the rail. I may be bleeding and injured, but I rode the rails, hoping that we can be able to beat Rez in his own game.

To be continued...

A/N: Well, it's almost time for christmas so I decided to finally write another christmas story with Luigi the star. I'm also thinking of doing the finale to the Galaxy series after I'm done writing this story but I need to find. Have a happy holidays and a New Year too. See you on christmas day!!!


	4. SMG 3 Ch 4: Riding the Rails

Super Mario Galaxy 3: Reztropolis

Chapter 4

Riding the Rails

Man, riding the rails are harder then I thought. We been on the rails for only a few minutes and I'm already getting tired of them but if Luigi is right, these rails should take us to the heart of the city and confront Rez and Bowser. All I can hear is the sound of our feet grinding on the rails at top speeds.We managed to get to the center of the city in a few minutes. I looked up at the tall tower of Rez's center and it was huge.

"Looks like we need to get inside this tower and head for the top. We only have a few hours before the Megastation is launched." Luigi said as he broke the door down. Me and Gex followed as robots were everywhere in the tower. They started shooting acid bullets towards us. I ran and ducked at the same time to avoid being shot. I looked up at the stairs and it was a long way up. I had to think fast in order to climb to the top. I smelled burning flesh and I looked down at my hand. It was covered with acid.

As Gex and Luigi was fighting, I ran up the stairs as fast as I can until I reached a platform. I stepped on it and it started moving upwards. I looked up to see hundreds of T.Vs around me. The platform stopped and I was surrounded by T.Vs.

"Well, if it isn't Mario?" I turned around to see King Bowser wearing a hood." I just stood there, ready for a fight.

Bowser removed hid hood to show some of his face to be metal. I was shocked.

"You see, Mario, I would like you to meet the machine that can destroy your very life!" Bowser said as Rez floated forward.

"So, you are the human that's trying to stop my plans? It's too late for you now. The Megastation will launch in a few minutes and me the Bowser will take over the world!! Hehahahahah!!" Rez laughed as he and Bowser teleported into the Television's.

I heard laughing coming from inside the T.V's and I touched one of them. It surrounded me and zapped me into the chaotic world that Rez was best at. His World.

T.V Station

I landed on a round platform with Bowser standing in front of me.

"Prepare to die, Mario!!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry if it's so short. I'm working on my new story, which I already posted here called Resident Evil: Deadly Sin. Hope to write more soon!!


	5. SMG 3 Ch 5: Entering Rez's Mind

Super Mario Galaxy 3: Reztropolis

Chapter 5

Entering Rez's Mind

I stood my ground, ready to fight Bowser and where ever Rez is.

"Mario, this is Rez's mind. This will be your final resting place!!" Bowser said as he started to grow in size. He transformed into Giga Bowser. I looked up in horror as he was standing before me.

"Rez! Unleash it now!!" Bowser roared.

The ground started to shake as Rez came from behind Giga Bowser and went inside him. Bowser then transformed into a Robot Giga Bowser. He slashed at me, sending me flying into the air. I flipped in mid-air and landed on his head.

"Give up now, Mario! You can't beat me!" Bowser yelled as he tried to grab me. I jumped up and hit the ceiling, cracking the roof of this place. I Ground Pounded Bowser on the head and skyrocketed up and I smashed the ceiling.

I got up when the whole tower started shaking. I looked up and fell on my knees as I saw the Megastation in floating towards space.

"Hehhehheh!!" I turned around and saw Bowser but it wasn't him.

"They call me the great Bowrez. The Megastation is launched and it's time to destroy this place!" Bowrez said as he teleported away. I saw a beam of light above me and saw that the Megastation was shooting a beam.

BOOM!!

The beam crashed into the ground of the city. The buildings started coming down. I prayed for something good to happen.

My wish was granted. I found myself floating around a Grand Star.

"Like I said, I'll always watch you Mario" Rosalina said to me in my mind. "Bowrez has escaped the fallen city and is now located at the base of the Megastation. Mario, if you can beat Bowrez and the Megastaton, everything is going to be ok."

I looked down at the city. My brother, Gex, Angie, Dr. Styles. Everyone has been killed because of all this. My blood ran down my face as I decided to go to the final showdown between me and Bowrez. This will not be by any mans a nice fight. For all the galaxies, for all my friends, for my brother, for the Mushroom Kingdom, for the Earth, and for Rosalina.

I WILL NOT FAIL!!

I launched towards space at full speed, hoping for all the prayers to be answered.

To Be Continued?

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter this great story but a start for the very last Super Mario Galaxy story. The next story will be my last story so I can do more stories. See you guys then!!


End file.
